One of the problems of filtration apparatus resides in the fact on the one hand of periodically eliminating impurities which remain in suspension in the chamber of the apparatus situated upstream of the filter, or where they are deposited on the floor of this chamber, on the other hand, likewise periodically, to carry out degumming of the filter, that is to say removing the impurities that stick to it.
It has been proposed to carry out this double operation by passing a fluid in counter-current in the apparatus. However, the means for achieving this are generally located outside the filter, are unwieldy, not very well designed and not very effective.
The object of the present invention is to provide a filtration apparatus in which the rinsing of the upstream chamber of the apparatus and the degumming can be carried out with the aid of means completely integral with the apparatus, which can be made particularly compact, simple to use, reliable, effective and elegant in appearance.